Video services are often delivered to customers via a plurality of channels. A customer will often receive hundreds of channels, but only tunes to a specific channel for viewing. As the number of channels continues to grow, a customer often must search through numerous channels to find a program that is interesting to the customer. Such searching is time consuming and a customer may miss a desired program that is being presented on a channel that is not currently being viewed by the customer.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system to enable a service provider to create a personalized channel that would only present the programs of interest for a particular customer.